Unexpected Chaos
by Bright Blue Waffles
Summary: Saturday has never been a calm day at Smash Mansion, but the particular Saturday detailed in this story was just ridiculous. (Unfortunately on hiatus because I've ran out of ideas - hopefully I can pick it up soon...)
1. So Much For The Average Saturday

**Disclaimer - I own not Super Smash Bros Brawl, nor any of the games which the characters featured in this come from. **

It was an average Saturday night in Smash Mansion. The place was alive with shouting and general chaos, as it always was at that time.

In the living room, the TV was switching between two channels at an alarmingly fast rate. An exasperated Link and Mario were watching Zelda and Peach play tug of war with the remote.

"Hylians Come Dancing!" shouted Zelda.

"The Toad Factor!" shrieked Peach.

"Hylians Come Dancing!"

"The Toad Factor!"

"Hylians!"

"Toad!"

"Hylians!"

"Toad!"

"Hylians!"

"Toad!"

Peach looked as though she was about to fall over backwards into the TV, which really wouldn't be good. Last time that happened, Ganondorf almost killed Ike with dark magic, and because of this Lucas nearly chopped his finger off with the electric blender.

"Hylians!"

"Toad!"

"Hylians!"

"Toads!"

"HY – LIANS!"

Zelda yanked the remote out of Peach's hand, and the men watching shut their eyes as Peach inevitably fell back into the TV – but she went over sideways, narrowly avoiding it. Zelda completely ignored the blonde on the floor, and sat down on the sofa, before turning the channel to her programme and watching it for all of about ten seconds. Quite suddenly, Peach stealthily leapt up to her feet and lunged at Zelda, pulling the remote from her and turning the TV over. Link sighed as the arguing resumed.

"Hylians!"

"Toad!"

"Will they _ever _decide what to watch?" groaned Mario.

"Din knows," sighed Link, pushing his hair out of his face. He got up and added, "I think I'll go into the kitchen. Marth, Ike, Sonic, Lucas and Ness are makingdinner. Let's just hope that we don't have a repeat of the last time they made dinner – sweet Farore, Kirby throwing up all over the dorm carpet almost gaveme nightmares. It didn't seem to end, and that room has never smelt the same since."

Mario nodded, and Link went into the kitchen, almost tripping over Jigglypuff (who was pretending to be a lump in the carpet in a game of hide-and-seek with

Toon Link). He found a scene of wreckage and disaster.

The air was thick with flour, but through the cloud he saw Marth and Ike engaged in a furious battle with two rolling pins. Meanwhile, Lucas and Ness were attempting to knead dough, with Sonic trying to blend tomato purée. He then lost control of the electric whisk and splattered Lucas and Ness. Then, the latter boy started shouting at Sonic because his t-shirt was ruined, and in surprise, Lucas dropped the dough onto the floor.

"What is going on in here?" shouted Link. Everyone stopped and stared at him, looking very guilty.

"We were... er... trying to make pizza," said Ike.

"But it's gone a bit wrong," added Sonic.

"I'd say," came a voice from behind. Link turned around. It was Pit, looking a bit concerned at the abomination that was the kitchen.

"You'd better thank Palutena I turned up," said Pit. "My pizzas are famous up in Skyworld. Leave it to the master."

"I think we should ask Zelda or Peach to do this," said Marth, glancing incredulously at Pit. "After all, they are -"

"We're what?"

Marth gulped as Zelda marched up to him. As she went she left footprints in the carpet of flour.

"Er... nothing..."

"Oh, no, Marth, I'd love to know why we should do the cooking," hissed Zelda. "Is it because we're girls? Is that why?"

"No," croaked Marth.

"Blooming heck, she's really scary when she's angry," whispered Link to Pit. "Reminds me of Midna."

"Mid – who now?"

"Er... never mind."

"Tell me!"

"I'll tell you later, Pit."

Marth was backing up against the sink. Soon, he was almost bent over backwards, with Zelda pointing an accusing finger directly between his eyebrows.

"And why didn't you say Samus?" she said. "Is it because she doesn't wear a dress, and me and Peach do?"

"Er, Zelda," said Link, putting his hand on Zelda's shoulder and slightly turning her away. Zelda forced him off and glared at Marth. "Just... calm down, OK?"

"No, I will not calm down!" exclaimed Zelda. "He's gender stereotyping – again! Well, Marth, that's it. It's not acceptable!"

"Zelda!" came a shout from upstairs. "Need a hand!"

"Samus," said Zelda immediately, but she frowned. "Whatever."

"OK!" she called back.

She whipped back round to Marth and the finger was back, this time centimetres from his nose.

"Watch your step, Marth," she snapped. "I'm not taking any more of your stereotyping. I'll completely thrash you next time we've got to battle."

And she turned and left. All the boys went, "Ooooooh!"

"_I heard that_!"

Silence fell. The silence was then broken by Pit.

"Wonder why she's so bent out of shape," he said, frowning.

"You know how upset she gets with that sort of thing," replied Ike.

"Well, whatever."

Pit sighed, looking round at everyone.

"Right, guys, you seriously need help with this, or else we're all going to starve, and Ganondorf's gonna be really cranky."

**Author's Note - This one's a bit short, but the next chapter is on the way. I hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Samus and The Dress - wait, what?

When Zelda got upstairs, she found Peach struggling with a great lump of dark blue that seemed to be wriggling of its own accord_._

"Er... Peach?"

Samus' head promptly appeared out of the top of the lump of dark blue. The unthinkable crossed Zelda's mind, shoving out the fact that she was supposed tobe angry with Peach. Was that... was that a _dress_?

"Samus?" she gasped.

"Samus has got a dress!" exclaimed Peach, wringing her hands in excitement.

"It was Peach's idea," added Samus hastily. "Not mine."

"I just wanted to see what she looked like, since she, like, _never _dresses like a girl."

"I have my own fashion sense, Peach," said Samus dryly.

"Well, Samus," said Zelda. "It's a... nice dress."

"It's not my thing," sighed Samus.

"But you look so pretty!" said Peach, smiling. "You should wear it to dinner tonight."

"You what?" shouted Samus. "No way! Nuh-uh. Not going to happen."

"Good idea," said Zelda.

"It's not a good idea, it's a very bad idea," Samus protested. "Please don't make me."

"What are you worried about?" asked Peach. "No one's going to laugh. You look lovely."

"I look stupid."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"_No, you don't_!"

"_Yes, I do!_"

"_NO, YOU DON'T!_"

"_YES, I -_"

"Sweet Palutena, is that you, Samus?"

All three girls gasped and turned to see Pit standing there, gawping.

"Pit, what in the name of mushrooms are you doing?" shouted Peach.

"I was only passing!" squeaked Pit. "Anyway, it's not my fault you left the door open."

He stared at Samus, his eyes flicking up and down in disbelief.

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"It was my idea," said Peach proudly. "I wanted to see how Samus looked in a dress, since she's never worn one."

"And now she thinks I should wear it to dinner," sighed Samus. "Which, for the record, is a stupid idea."

"It's a good idea," said Peach.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"_No, it's -_"

"Stop it, girls," shouted Pit.

They both looked at the angel and shuffled back a step.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Samus started speaking.

"I hate this stupid skirt," she scowled. "I don't know how you're supposed to walk in it."

"It's easy," said Peach. "Like this."

She took a few steps forward and motioned for Samus to try. She put one foot out, got said foot caught up and fell flat on her face.

Pit couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up or I'll punch you," snapped Samus, getting to her feet.

He nodded, but moments later, he was giggling again.

"I'm sorry," he squeaked. "It's just that Samus Aran, the great space warrior, just fell over!"

"Yes, but this is Samus Aran in a dress," said Zelda, nodding wisely.

"Well, Pit, if you think it's so funny," Samus said, "you should try wearing a dress."

"Now that's a good idea," laughed Zelda.

"Come on, Pit," said Peach. Pit was backing towards the wall, shaking his head.

"No, no, no," he said. "No way. You can forget that."

"But you'll look so _pwiddy,_" cooed Peach, pinching Pit's cheek.

"I'll go and get one of my other dresses," said Zelda.

"No – no! Please, don't! I'm not having people think I cross-dress!"

"Well, I've seen Marth walking round in one of Peach's dresses," Samus said.

"Has he now?" growled Peach. "Right, he's dead."

Zelda came back and thrust the dress at Pit.

"Off you go, Pit," she smirked. Pit sloped off to his room, feeling as though he was about to lose all of his street cred (and he was completely right, of course).

"This is going to be hilarious," grinned Zelda.


	3. Pit the Cross-Dresser

Pit closed his hand around the wooden doorknob of his room, and opened the door. Under one arm, he carried the bundle of pale purple cloth – the dreaded dress.

He made sure the curtains were closed and put the dress on the bed. Then, he took off his toga and picked up the dress again.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he grumbled, but he started to put the dress on.

Hardly two seconds passed, however, before he got himself hopelessly tangled up.

"Stupid – thing!"

He wasn't aware of the fact that he had tried to put one of his arms through the head hole. He also wasn't aware that the three girls were outside, giggling atthe amusing sounds of Pit struggling with the dress.

"This is priceless," whispered Samus, who had sneakily changed out of _her _dress in the hope that they wouldn't notice – and, for the moment, they hadn't.

About three minutes later, the door opened. Pit scowled when he saw Samus, Peach and Zelda assembled outside his door.

"You girls have got serious problems."

But they didn't even register what he said, such was the shock of what the angel looked like.

Pit was standing there, looking very awkward, in Zelda's old dress. It gathered on the floor around Pit's sandals, and the sleeves were long and made of a thin, floaty fabric. The back was low enough for Pit's wings to go over the top.

The three girls erupted into raucous laughter.

"Shut up!" hissed Pit. "Someone'll notice!"

"This is brilliant!" laughed Zelda.

"I knew this was a good idea," giggled Peach.

"We need to take a picture," chortled Samus.

"No, we don't," said Pit.

"Spoilsport," sulked Samus.

"So, er, can I change out of it now?" asked Pit.

He didn't receive an answer, however, because Popo and Nana came running up the stairs, looking very flustered.

"Pit, Zelda," gasped Popo. "Kirby's just fallen out of the third floor window and he's now bouncing away across the fields."

"And he's swallowed Zelda's pyjamas and Pit's bow," added Nana.

"Not my bow!" shouted Pit, and he ran back down the corridor and tore up the stairs to the third floor. Zelda shrugged and dashed after him.

A moment passed before Popo scratched behind his hood and said, "Was that really Pit wearing a dress?"

"You better believe it," said Samus.

"Hang on, we'd better be going after them, right?" said Nana.

"Oh," replied Peach. "Well, let's go, then."

They all ran up the stairs, hoping Pit hadn't done something stupid.

Pit got up to the window and looked out, scanning the sky in a flurry of panic. He saw a little pink puffball floating up towards the sky, and could vaguely hear him calling, "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" Oddly, there were intermittent green clouds coming from his mouth, and with every one, he floated higher and higher, with a "Urrrp!"

"Huh?" said Pit.

"Oh no," gasped Zelda. "He's drank all of Snake's cola again, hasn't he? He'll be in space before long, with all that burp power... what are we going to do?"

"I'll fly after him," said Pit.

"Pit, what am _I _going to do? I can't fly!" asked Zelda.

"I'll carry you," grinned Pit.

"I really don't think that's a good idea..."

But Pit had already picked up Zelda bridal-style.

"Pit – PIT, STOP!"

It was too late, however. Pit had just leapt out of the window with Zelda, and her protest was lost to the wind as the angel plummeted to the ground, with the dress streaming out behind him.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" screamed Zelda, clinging to Pit's neck as they fell.

When they fell to about five metres from the ground, the wings of Pegasus kicked in, and they rose up. In a moment, they were flying upwards, in pursuit of Kirby.

"See?" laughed Pit. "I told you it would be fine."

Back at the third floor, Samus, Peach, Popo and Nana got to the window – but it was too late. They arrived just in time to see them flapping rather lopsidedly through the sky.

"Pit is a complete fruitcake," said Samus. "Doesn't he know his wings aren't strong enough to take his weight for long, let alone Zelda's too?"

"We'd better go tell the others," said Nana. "The Pokémon Trainer might be able to help us out with Charizard – or maybe Meta Knight can lend a hand. We've

got to get them back."

"Got it," said Peach, and they all ran back downstairs.

* * *

"We're getting close," said Pit. "Kirby can't go quick enough. We'll get our stuff back soon, Zelda!"

"I'm really worried," replied Zelda. "I don't think you can hold my weight too. Are you getting tired yet?"

"No way," Pit laughed. "I've got tough arms, y'know. Muscles."

"I'm more worried about your -"

The wings cut out for a moment, and they fell a few metres before Pit started flapping again.

"- wings!"

"It was just a fluke," said Pit, although he sounded uneasy. "It'll be fine."

A minute later, they were rising up through the clouds, surrounded by the dusky sky. The stars were peeking through higher up. Pit smiled.

"It's lovely up here, isn't it?" he said. "And look – Kirby's close. Kirby!"

He was still too far away to hear, however. Zelda was very pale due to her concern – _any moment,_ she thought, _we could fall, and we'll be done for. He's not _

_strong enough for our weight! Oh, no, this is awful..._

She got very, very worried when Pit started panting, and on his forehead appeared little beads of sweat. She was fighting the urge to scream, however, when they kept dipping in altitude, and Pit looked on the verge of total collapse.

"Pit?!"

"I'm – OK," he gasped.

"No, you're not," she said. "Can we land on these clouds? I don't think you're going to make it much higher -"

"I – can!" he said, and that was when his wings cut out again. Zelda screamed.

"Zelda, I'm going to throw you to that cloud," he rasped.

"Throw?" she shrieked. "No – no! Stop!"

But he had already was already preparing to throw her onto the cloud.

"Pit -"

"See ya, Zelda."

He threw her just as he started to fall. She landed with a thump and was dazed for a moment, but she quickly came to her senses and scrambled to the edge of the cloud.

She saw the angel tumbling through the air below her, and screamed, "NO! PIIIIIIITTTT!"

**Author's Note – Muhahaha! I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review!**


End file.
